stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cris Carter
| occupation = | title = Captain | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Nancy Carter | children = | mother = Sarah Carter | father = Robert Carter (deceased) | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | player = }} Cris Carter was commanding officer of the . (Star Trek: Minnesota (RPG)) Personnel File: Carter, Cris Last Update: Stardate: 46788.4 Personal Information Age: 31 Race: Human - Full Rank: Commander Strengths: -Helm -Tactical -Command Parents and Intermediate Family Father: Cmdr. Robert Carter DECEASED - XO of the USS Missouri - the ship was destroyed at Wolf 359 Mother: Lt. Cmdr. Sarah Carter - Science Officer aboard the USS Enterprise-D Sister: Lieutenant JG. Nancy Carter - Counselling Officer aboard the USS Hood Starfleet Academy Academy Entrance Exam Took test at: Starfleet Academy Number of People who took the test at Starfleet Academy: 847 (This count does not include testing at other facilities) Number of People Accepted: 300 Carter Accepted: Yes Carter's Average: 91% - 29th out of 847 Psych Test Results: Pass The BIAH System: Index: B = Basic, I = Intermediate, A = Advanced, H = Honors 1st Year of Academy Engineering 101 (Average - 90%) Flight Control 101 (Average - 95%) Computer Operation - B (Average - 85%) Security 101 (Average - 87%) Alien Cultures 101 (Average - 92%) Notes: Carter did well in his first year, showing more skill than he had shown in his original Entrance exam. He passed all of his exams well. 2nd Year of Academy Engineering 201 - I (Average - 89%) Command 201 - A (Average - 93%) (This course includes basic negotiation and command skills, including flight control) Security 201 - B (Average - 86%) Computer Operation - I (Average - 87%) Medical 201 - B (Average - 90%) Notes: Carter has done well in his second year, and has become more active in sport activities. He has participated in the Starfleet 3 Mile Run for the second time this year, and is improving in his skills. 3rd Year of Academy Engineering 301 - A (Average - 93%) Command 301 - A (Average - 94%) Computer Operation - A (Average - 88%) Temporal Mechanics - B (Half Course) (Average - 89%) Alpha Quadrant Alien Cultures - I (Half Course) (Average - 96%) Spacial Survival Skills - I (Average - 94%) (Earned 92% in planetary isolation exam) Notes: Carter's 3rd year went quite well for him, with his marks improving. He has been granted access to Honor courses for advanced teaching. 4th Year of Academy Engineering - Engine Maintenance - 401 - H (Average - 90%) Engineering - Ship Repair - 401 - A (Average - 88%) Engineering - Ship Operations - 401 - A (Average - 93%) Command - Starship Command - 401 - H (Average - 95%) Command - Alien Species - 401 - H (Average - 98%) Notes: Carter's final year went very well for him, showing expertise in Engineering and Command concepts. His record and marks have been transferred to the following Starships or Starbases: -Jupiter-Station (Science Facility) -Starbase 1 (Sol-Starbase) -U.S.S. Honshu (Nebula-Class) -U.S.S Merrimack (Constellation-Class) -U.S.S Serenity (Nebula-Class) -U.S.S Minnesota (Nebula-Class) Final Results: Graduation Graduated 29th in class. Accepted on: U.S.S. Serenity - Helm - Ensign Psychiatric Evaluation: Captain Cris Carter - Psychiatric Evaluation Cris Carter has been a fine officer, following his duties well. He has had a few major medical difficulties in his history in Starfleet. Ensign Mr. Carter was taken over by aliens who attempted to infiltrate Starfleet Command. He hacked into 2 Starfleet vessel's computers and found vital and classified information. Because of the situation, Carter was not court martialed. He took a 2 week LOA after the event. All memories from the event are still retained by Carter. Lieutenant Junior Grade As transferred to the U.S.S. Minnesota, Carter was assigned as Assistant Helmsman and Relief. After some time aboard the Ship he became the department head Lieutenant Mr. Carter was present on the U.S.S. Minnesota during the Borg attack at Sector 001 and underwent some therapy after seeing a very good friend dying on the Bridge. He underwent the therapy for 10 days before returning to active duty. Lieutenant Commander Carter takes Command of the U.S.S Minnesota after the Borgs Attack in Sector 001, the dead of the Executive Officer and the Commanding Officer. The loss of his Captain and many Crewmembers treated him bad Commander 3 Years after the Fight at Wolf 359, Carter was finally promoted to Commander. He ist still acting Captain of the U.S.S. Minnesota. He hasn't been replaced by a Starfleet Captain because Starfleet thinks, he earns this ship Recommendations & Commendations Lieutenant Sarah Justin: (Pre-Starfleet) "Though young, and not part of Starfleet, he helped during a time of crisis." Captain Ronald Mayweather: "Performed excellent in the face of danger." Admiral Aquarius: "Excellent performance in the field of Command" Awards James Atkinson Award Presented by: Admiral Aquarius Posting: U.S.S. Minnesota - Nebula-Class Reason for Award: For helping to save the ship and for 'Interesting Planning' Past Assignments U.S.S. Minnesota: Carter's post on the Minnesota took place during the Borg attack at Sector 001. He was the Minnesota's helmsman. After this event, he remained on board and became acting captain due the lack of Starfleet personnel. Ranks Civilian: Carter was a civilian from stardate 34004.2 to 35778.9, was promoted to Cadet by Admiral Aquarius (Aquarius is now retired). Cadet: Carter became a Cadet on Stardate 36361.7. Carter completed Starfleet Academy on October 12th 2359 and was reassigned to the Serenity. Ensign: Carter became an Ensign on Stardate 39821.1 being reassigned to the Minnesota and becoming a full-fledged Starfleet officer. Lieutenant Junior Grade: Carter became a Lt. Jg. on Stardate 40544.9, while still assigned to the Minnesota. As a Lt. Jg., Carter has begun intermediate Piloting and Flightcontrolling. Lieutenant: Carter became a Lieutenant due his excellent Service on Stardate 41445.6 Still assigned to the Minnesota. He met Nicole DuBois and had a relationship with her Lieutenant Commander: Carter became a Lieutenant Commander on Stardate 44788.4 He is still assigned to the Minnesota. As a Lieutenant Commander, he has been helping taken over the Command of the U.S.S Minnesota as Acting CO. Commander: Carter becomes a Commander on Stardate 45788.4 due his Outstanding Service in leading the Minnesota through the Frontlines and threats. File 47 - Starfleet Recreational Records: Granted Carter performs well in terms of fitness. He works out everyday at the Minnesota gymnasium. If no gymnasium is aboard a ship, he works out in his quarters. Carter took part in Starfleet's 3 Mile Run during all 4 years at the academy: 1st year: 21st place 2nd year: 15th place 3rd year: 10th place 4th year: 3rd place History Profile He has created a company with Lt. Tom Paris.